So You're My Romeo?
by FameUpadhyaya
Summary: The time has come for the fifth year students to study Professor Carson's favorite book, Romeo and Juliet. And why is Rose asking Scorpius if he's her Romeo? Is he her Romeo?
1. The Unlucky Fifth Years

**Hello, so here is the first chapter of my new story. Yeah, it was inspired by R&J, but not really like that. It's just a little story about Rose and Scorpius, I haven't tried this pairing yet and I thought I would give it a go. Hope you like it!**

It was that time of year again. Yes, it was the time of year where the fifth year students would get to study Romeo and Juliet. The O.W.L students at Hogwarts would have to survive **(suffer)** through a full term of in depth analysis of Muggle literature and then write an essay about it. Yes, it was almost like normal schools, the important word being almost. Other schools did not have the crazy, passionate Muggle Studies teacher named Professor Carson.

Professor Carson joined the school after the Battle of Hogwarts and her dream was to teach the students of Hogwarts about Non-Magical Beings. How they lived, what the created and what they wrote about. She had even shown the students Science and Maths textbooks. The muggle-born students were not really enthusiastic about those lessons; after all they had been through it. The other students just looked at them and were glad they had Herbology and the option to study Arithmancy instead. Except a certain Rose Weasley. She loved anything and everything to do with school.

Rose Weasley. She was her mother's daughter, she took Muggle Studies even though her grandparents we Muggle. Her excuse, " I want to see the wizarding perspective on muggles." You should have heard the sniggering when she stated that, except her mother, she was just overjoyed her daughter wanted to learn more about muggles.

So when she found out that they were going to start Romeo and Juliet, she went to the newly set up section in the library, Muggle Literature, borrowed the Romeo and Juliet on the shelf and started reading it.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy had been Rose's muggle studies partner since year three. The only reason they had been partners because Scorpius Malfoy had been late that day. Rose had been sitting in the front of the class and no one wanted to sit with. I mean, after all who wants to sit under the nose of the teacher. Especially Professor Carson, who could burst into dramatic fits at random point in the lesson. **(They had ALL heard stories about that)** As he walked in, he looked around for a seat and saw that the only empty seat was next to a bushy redheaded girl. Oh no.

No, no, no. Scorpius Malfoy did not hate Rose. **(Like you all thought he would)** He just merely chose not to really talk a lot to Rose. He did not really bang into Rose a lot, they were in different houses. He was a Ravenclaw, and she a Gryffindor.

He sat next to her and whispered a "hi" and she turned to looked at him and smiled. And then they started talking right until the teacher arrived. After which they banged into each other more often, they were acquaintances and slowly became friends.

(I should mention, Ron and Draco are not friends. Yet. ***Grins*** Why would he be friends with Draco? Though Draco is okay with Ron now.)

**Next Chapter: Albus and Rose have a little talk about Romeo and Juliet. Now what is Albus going to say to Rose?**


	2. The Potter Interpretation

**So You're My Romeo **

**Chapter Two.**

YEAH, I got to chapter two. Haha. I would like to thank the people who reviewed last time and/or added the story to alert/faves. Thanks a lot, much appreciated. Here is the next chapter; you get to know **Albus Severus. : D**

Oh btw, I have nothing against Romeo and Juliet. It's just the different character's views on the book. I am supposed to be studying it later this year, and I have had different feelings for the book. I liked it at some points and others not so much. What do you think about it?

Oh I forgot the **disclaimer.** I _do not_ own Harry Potter not Romeo and Juliet. They both were created by and belong to great people(:

(The underlined words, just imagine that the person who is saying those words put's

more emphasis on them)

* * *

**Albus Severus Potter** was sitting in the library reading Romeo and Juliet. His black hair was very messy and was covering his eyes as he bent towards the book trying to understand the complicated English. At that point, he was wishing he had one of those muggle things called computers, he had seen them a couple of times and knew that they could provide information about anything. He would have loved to read English translations of the long play sitting in front of him if he could find them on the, what's that word, uh, oh, internet. As he let out a sigh, Rose Weasley walked over to him and said, "I'm guessing you didn't understand a word."

Albus looked at his cousin's freckled face and said, "No, no. I _do get something_. That this story is full of words that were used _ages _ago and about two **lovers** who were doomed from the start! Why do we even have to read all this?" He looked at Rose as she was about to open her mouth something, and suddenly he blurted out, " No, wait, don't answer that, I already know what you are going to say, Shakespeare is great, he shows us what the Muggle world is all about and yada yada yada. How about you just tell me what this story is about." (A/N I know they may not say "yada yada" but it sounds better than "blah blah blah")

Even though no one had **seen** Rose Weasley read Romeo and Juliet, they all assumed, actually they **knew** she had finished the book ages ago. It was evident to even the newest of students that Rose Weasley had inherited he mother's – the extremely famous Hermione Weasley, now even known for **S.P.E.W** – passion for books. She read extremely thick books and told Albus that they were **"light reading"**. So Albus knew that his dear cousin could explain the tragedy and pain that they called Romeo and Juliet.

Rose sat next to her cousin and started telling him all about Romeo, Juliet and everyone else mentioned in the whole play. She explained the story from the beginning to the end with **dramatic **gestures and voice **exaggerations**. People using the library often walked past their table to watch Rose Weasley narrate the whole story. Some slytherins walked past and giggled or snickered, but Albus shot them a look and they just walked away.

After what seemed like forever to Albus and a couple of other students studying in the library. **(Some of them were listening to Rose too; It mean that just meant they did not have to read the book themselves**), Rose Weasley finished her dramatic interpretation of the tragic story known as Romeo and Juliet.

She looked over at Albus and asked, "Did you get it then?" Albus looked up at her, **(he was resting his head in his hands, Rose just did not notice it)** and said, " Yeah, yeah I think I do, thanks Rose!"

Rose got up and started to leave and Albus began repeating the story to himself, and said " So the Montagues and the Capulets are a little like the _Malfoy's_ and the _Weasley's_, they strongly dislike each other. And if it is so then Rose and Scorpius, are Romeo and Juliet, and they fall in love, well actually Scorpius, I mean Romeo like Rosaline, uhm, who is like Rosaline, never mind, but he realizes, when he meets Rose, I mean Juliet that he _loves_ her…." Albus went on, talking to nobody in particular, repeating the story with Malfoy and Weasley and Scorpius and Rose instead of Shakespeare's characters. Little did he know that a certain Weasley girl was just nearby, demonstrating the red Weasley blush to anyone who noticed.

* * *

Albus Potter had **not** just compared her Juliet had he, and why was Scorpius Romeo? They were not bound to fall in love. **No way.**

* * *

So that's the second chapter, hope you liked it, please review.

Anyone managed to catch the Percy Jackson movie, I really want to watch it:D

Haha anyway,

See you all in the next chapter!

Fame(:


	3. Maybe, just Maybe

HELLO PEOPLE.

I am so sorry about the delay, but I had the writer's block, school and I just totally forgot how to carry this story on - what you get for not scribbling down ideas - but yeah, I thought of something, which personally ties the story in better, so here it is.

Thank you for reviews, faves and what not. Reading you reviews made me want to continue and though I did this really quickly, I hope you like it.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy was in the library as well. Albus had been **so loud** that even Scorpius, who had been in the furthest section of the library (Muggle Literature, just like everyone else in the year, he was trying to get through the play ), had heard him exclaim loudly, "_Scorpius, Scorpius wherefor art thou __Scorpius_". Why Albus chose to remember** that** particular line, he had no idea, and well, it wasn't helping him right now.

He was _blushing_. Scorpius Malfoy, the boy with platinum blond hair was red in the face and if anyone had seen him, it would have been pretty funny. Such a pale boy, blushing red. **And why?**

Well because maybe he did fancy Rose Weasley just a little bit. _Just a little bit mind you._

That day when he sat down with her in Muggle Studies and got to know her, he realized that she was a pretty amazing person. She was a person to whom he could open up to and talk about anything under the sun. She was also really good at Muggle Studies (Like she was at everything else) and helped him out a lot.

After a while, they even began meeting up at honeydukes during their Hogsmeade weekends. And well, one of those days, _Scorpius Malfoy realized how __**special**__ Rose Weasley was._

He looked up from the book he was reading, Romeo and Juliet and started walking towards the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

Rose Weasley was still red in the face as she walked out the library door towards the hall. Albus just decided to link her to Juliet and Scorpius as Romeo.

The first thing that flashed through her mind, "_Scorpius is not nearly as fickle as Romeo, and a much more interesting person anyway._" Well yes, Rose found Scorpius interesting. She also found him **very handsome**, after all the Malfoys had been evil, but they were also extremely good looking. *she blushed again*

She would admit (well she wouldn't not to Albus, and not to him either), but she did have **tiny, extremely tiny crush on Romeo, I mean Scorpius **(Darn you Albus she thought) and she did wonder if Scorpius could ever be as romantic as Romeo. _After all, she was a girl and girls like to fantasize._

Oh if he could just say something, because slowly the little feeling was growing. She just did not know if it was love. She wasn't Juliet after all, she did not believe in love at first sight._ But was he, was he her Romeo?_

_

* * *

_

_So tell me what you thing? (:_

_Love Fame._


End file.
